Rebirth Of The Hero
by MYNAMESNOTRICK
Summary: Percy works at camp now, he has been for the past 18 years. The life of the warrior has kept him within the bounds of safety of the camp, away from the enemies waiting outside. But when people from his past come with news he is forced back into the world outside and into a crazy adventure delving into the past of Riptide and the Gods themselves.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: I DO NOT OWN PJO JUST MY OC'S)

Chapter 1

(Percy)

The kids always seemed to respect me as I worked, but to see this one bright eyed son of Apollo took it to a whole new level as I taught him several sword maneuvers including the disarming technique that Luke taught me all of those years ago. The celestial bronze sword that hung loosely in my grasp was slightly worn from the many years of use, the only relief for it was when it was placed back into the shed by the arena. The kid noticed I was a bit distracted and called out, "Mr. Percy?" his question hanging in the air till I was brought back to the current world. I turned and nodded for him to continue the barrage.

The day finally finished at the sound of the conch shell blaring throughout the camp, I walked over to the group of Athena's children and asked for them to help put away the equipment from the earlier classes. Following the sounds of their grumbling I walked to the dirty equipment shed and placed the old bronze sword away. Locking the door, I turned to the gathering campers and followed them into the building. I sat down at the front table a few seats down from Chiron (as normal) and thought of a few items to appear, steak and mashed potatoes, and of course blue coke. I walked up and offered some food to the fire but just dumped in the food without any intentions as per usual, the campers followed suit and began the usual conversation that always appeared. Chiron turned and looked at me, "Percy, did lessons end better than last week?" he asked hoping for the best. "Well no monsters snuck into camp so I would certainly think so." I replied keeping the conversation to a minimum. I finished up and got up and took care of the plates and cup and wandered back to my cabin in the woods.

I opened up the old creaky wooden door and walked inside the cabin. Turning on the lights I was assaulted by the need to sleep and a call to the bathroom. After fixing the later, I walked into the singular bedroom located in the back of the cabin past the small kitchen and front room. I changed into the usual shorts and pajama pants and slipped under the cool silk covers, I looked to the desk next to the bed ready to flip the light switch on the lamp when I gazed upon the picture located in a wooden frame, I was standing on the front steps of the big house along with Nico, Jason and Annabeth. Her smile seeming to be twice as bright as last day's, I sighed and toggled the switch and fell asleep.

It happened again. The nightmare that had slowly stopped haunting me. I was walking with the love of my life in the forest next to this rock we sat on to look out into the water, the conch sounded several times sounding the advancement of an attack. I looked her in the eyes and found the deep grey comforting me as my heart sped up. We ran out towards the field by Thalia's Pine only to find a small vanguard of monsters surrounding a glowing figure. I ran out gripping Riptide in my hand and brought the blade into the bodies of several monsters. Annabeth called out to me "Percy! Its Hyperion" I stopped and turned to the back of the forces to see the glowing figure advancing towards me. "PERCY JACKSON" he yelled, "I WILL CRUSH YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME" I ran up going for a quick victory not knowing the true cost of my actions. I sliced in a downwards to his awaiting sword. Blocking it he turned quickly ripping Riptide out of my hands along with his sword. He grabbed me by the arms attempting to burn me with his armor but found it was a moot point because I was fire resistant, of course it still hurt. I pushed the entity away and fell over rolling into the dirt, he grabbed the nearest weapon and stabbed hoping to get blood. He wasn't disappointed. Blood seeped onto the end of the blade as Annabeth's body slid off the tip of Riptide. Hyperion laughed, "FOOLISH GIRL, NOW YOUR SACRAFICE WILL BE IN VAIN" and brought the bloody blade down towards me only to be pushed back by the mini Hurricane that surrounded Annabeth and I. I approached the Titan and felt the tug in my gut as the red took over my eyes, the Titan stopped and began to squirm as I pushed the water in the Ichor to push past the barriers of the veins. The titan began to glow a bright yellow until the body could no longer hold the godly blood in. The golden dust settled and the remaining monsters ran, knowing who would be next. I ran up to the body of the girl I was so happy with, the one who I had plans to marry, the one who I loved over myself, and the one who did love me the same way.

(AN: Hey guys I know that this is bellow 1000 words, this is just testing the waters, if you like this and you want it to continue please review or PM me. I DO NOT OWN PJO JUST THE OC'S I HAVE CREATED. Thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own PJO just my OC's. Thanks for reading!)

Chapter 2

(Percy)

I woke up the same as ever after that dream, cold sweat coated my body as I sat up. I turned on the lights next to the bed and stood up the sudden light blinding me slightly, the floor creaked as I stood up and stretched my back feeling the multiple scars along my body. I walked into the bathroom and splashed some water onto my face allowing it to collect on the beard that sat on the bottom of my face, I grabbed a small towel and wiped my face dry, I looked up and saw the weathered face that peered back into my soul. I turned at the sound of the conch and ran quickly into the closet to find a change of clothes.

I opened the door and stepped out into the woods, the cool air hit me and pushed the door back towards me. I walked onto the well-worn path and headed out towards the crowding campers. The breakfast started slowly and never had a chance to end at all, shadows grew form the surrounding walls and met up in the center of the room only to shove forth a man of about 30. Nico DiAngelo stood up and dusted himself off and turned to look at me with a pair of unusually sad eyes. The camp grew silent as he stepped up towards the table and walked behind Chiron and whispered in his ear. "Campers" Chiron announced "The meal has ended go to your classes." He turned back to Nico and whispered back to him for just a moment. He turned to me and signaled for me to get up, "Percy, we need to talk in the big house" He said starting the trek back to his house. I looked Nico in his eyes and watched as he shadow-traveled away, tears filling his eyes.

I walked over to the blue house by the edge of the cabins, a reminder of my long passed mothers infatuation with food, and knocked on the door, not responding to the stares from campers I sat there waiting for the old man to open up. "What is it Chiron?" I demanded as the door opened, only to be stopped mid rant by the face of Piper McLean, "What the Hell is going on here" I said trying to keep my voice down because of the minors. "Percy its big, they need you help again, they need all of our help again." She pulled open the door so I could see into the brightly lit room ahead, the four remaining sat there looking towards Piper and I. I walked in slowly taking in all of the surroundings and the flood of emotions entering my system. "But you all left" I said not knowing why they would come back to this reminder. "Percy" Hazel said trying to calm me down "The gods need us again, all of us." I looked into her eyes, "All of us?" I asked, the pain in her eyes proved that she understood what I was talking about. "The rest of us." Jason said blunt as ever, "A new power is forming and we need to stop it." I looked at the now successful business man before me and his actress wife, anger clouded my vision and the red tint came back like it always did, "I am already giving the gods all I have why do I still need to give?" I asked pissed beyond all reason. Thunder shook the room. I calmed myself down, they didn't have anything to do with this I reasoned. "Ok what are we doing" I asked straining to keep myself from yelling. "Percy, the Gods don't know exactly who it is but they are growing in power, they left from Tartarus about a week ago." Frank explained, the one man who I could trust to be strait forward with me. I sat down on the old and tattered couch that laid in the middle of the room. "Ok let's do this, what's the plan?" I ask raising my head from the palms of my hands. Leo jumped up still as enthusiastic as he used to be even after working in a garage for 15 years, "Hell yeah man, that's what I'm talking about!"

I walked outside after the little pep meeting that sparked nothing but my rage. Classes had begun and I had already missed lessons with the Ares and Aphrodite kids and I didn't want to miss another. I walked into the shed and pulled out the same sword as yesterday and checked to see if any damage has happened over the past fourteen hours of teens mishandling it. Finding it in decent enough condition I walked back outside of the shed to be faced by Leo, "Hey man, you know I can always make you a cooler one" he said, with that sparkle that always sat in his eye, as he looked at the piece of worn bronze. "It works" I said and walked past and into the arena.

The Hermes kids kept me busy like usual but the fact that Jason insisted on watching the classes just made them worse. The attempts to outperform each other just brought injury and apologies throughout. My partner a kid by the name of Jessica held her sword at the odd angle against my blade, I pushed down against the hilt of my own sword allowing hers to slide off the top of my blade above me. The quick placement of my blade by her neck ended the bout before it needed to go any further. She stood there panting as her sword dropped point first into the dust bellow us. I turned away and started to walk off to go and inspect the other fencers only stopping to say "Pick it up, take care of your equipment and it will take care of you." I walked over to a kid wielding a shortsword in each hand against a kid with a small rapier and buckler, a strange combination but if it works, it works. James (the kid with the Rapier) lunged in using the shield to block the left side chop from David and scored a hit as David attempted to doge. I came over and stopped the bleeding that followed the cut that appeared on David's side. The last of the class came and went without a major problem, Jason watched on still with interest and kept silent throughout all of the drills. I walked back over to the shed and placed back the sword in the shed, up high this time to keep away unwanted users, and turned and left. Jason followed behind and asked the question I never wanted to face, "Where is Riptide?" I turned back to him and gave him a look of disappointment. "I can't use it" I simply said hopefully ending the conversation there, only to be denied that luxury "Can't or won't" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: I STILL DON'T OWN PJO JUST MY OC'S. Enjoy!)

Chapter 3

(Percy)

I turned away and started to walk back to the cabin I could call sanctuary, "You can't run from the truth" he yelled to me. The conch sounded calling for dinner but I just ignored it, not wanting to spend any more time with those people. I opened the door and walked inside, I changed early for bed and sat in bed for a few hours. An hour or two passed with the call of the conch sounding the curfew warning, that's when they arrived. The knocking brought me out of my bed and out into the cool night air as I looked upon Jason and Piper, who were obviously looking for a place to stay. "Chiron says the big house is too crowded." Piper said insinuating the fact that they needed a place to stay. "The couch is yours" I stated turning around back to the room I emerged from. "Percy, thank you" She said knowing I would understand. I didn't reply, they wouldn't understand.

I woke up and walked out of my room and into the bathroom to continue my daily routine. I washed my face and looked up to find Piper standing at the doorway, "You know if you shaved a bit of that beard off you could actually make that work." she said jokingly smiling at the look I gave her back. I walked past and left the room. I grabbed a glass of water and left the cabin leaving it in the hands of the guests as I walked to the arena.

I swung my sword at the mass in front of me, the cut spilling innards all over the floor. "If you keep this up I may have to get my dad to make you some sturdier manikins." Leo joked looking at the straw filled man gutted on the floor. I grunted as a response knowing that I would only be drawn into a string of jokes, he was almost as bad as the Stolls and their jokes. I turned back to the next dummy and began hacking at the bronze armor that coated all of the dummies. Leo just sat there watching as I decimated the obstructions until I came across the last one where he just got up and left, I turned back and noticed the notebook held in his grasp. I would have followed up on it but the call for breakfast brought my mind to my empty stomach.

Breakfast started normally but the room quieted as soon as Jason and Piper entered, they were the first of the five to arrive and the campers had only heard the legends about them. They sat down on the other side of Chiron, attempting to keep the distance that they already destroyed in the cabin. Jason looked down the table at me and wouldn't stop until Hazel entered and Frank followed hushing the gossiping teens. Ignoring my sense of independence Frank sat down next to me and Hazel next to him. "Thanks" he said "If you hadn't taken them in we would have had to share beds." I gave him that look, "Happy to help" I said before turning back to the food sitting before me, hoping I can finish before the next interruption.

Leo walked in with nothing more than a glance towards me making me a bit worried about what he could be up to. I finished up and left for my class, only to be followed by the impish Latino. I walked into the shed and grabbed the sword and walked to the arena setting up for the Aphrodite kid's lessons. Leo sat again in the stands waiting for the action to start. The kids began to wander in with the smell of perfume reaching the arena before they did. I told them the drill for today expecting the groan that emitted from the crowd not to be disappointed. I sat down and watched as the even numbered campers set to work. The constant wining was only cut short by the look they received in response. They continued this until the Ares cabin came along and promptly took their place moving the basic drills to the advanced ones Clarisse had to teach me a few years back. The one camper too skilled for the rest of his cabin mates, Jared the counselor turned to me expecting a duel. Complying with the request I grabbed the sword and walked over, preparing for my strike to his knee. He turned last second as my blade flew through the air and slashed at my exposed arm missing just by a hair as I shifted my weight and turned catching the lip of the plates that overlapped on his back armor, sentencing him to an off-balanced shuffle away from me disengaging from the fight. I stood back up holding the blade with both hands at a slight angle and advanced towards Jared. He dropped the stance and just started a slow walk over. He swung at me with a quick slash towards my face hoping that surprise would be his saving grace only to find it as his downfall, I shoved the blade away and angled so while I exposed my arms I had his neck at my mercy, the end of the battle. I dusted myself off and called for the end of class and walked off to only be stopped by Leo, "Percy I have a present for you".

We walked over to bunker nine and entered the hidden vault of knowledge. He walked over to the workbench that was the least covered in bits of scrap and random things. He lifted a wrapped object and passed it over to me, "I saw that old stick you have been using, and well… I wanted you to have something better for the fight ahead." He said. I opened the oiled cloth and found a magnificent bronze sword sitting before me, it was fairly plain, a basic coastguard that curved outwards on the ends, and a reverse teardrop pommel on the end, the rounded tip facing down. The sword was beautiful. I looked up to Leo and thanked him. "You owe me nothing, you gave the world everything, I wish I could give you more." He said dismissing my thanks with a wave of his hand and an impish grin.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the random updating I'm trying to keep these things rolling but life has other plans. I hope you all enjoy!)

Chapter 4

(Percy)

The new ring that sat on my right index finger with the blades name inscribed on the top felt weird. After dinner it was decided that we would leave for the underworld tomorrow, the new six others were packing the last of their stuff, while I sat on my bed with a small bag of a change of clothes and a water bottle and cash, going into the world again was a bit daunting, if my sent was strong back then what would it be like now?

I woke up as normal and got dressed and walked into the bathroom, the normal routine cut short by the terse knocking at my door. I stepped out to the door beating Piper to it just by a few seconds. Frank stood there, duffle bag in hand, followed by Hazel and Leo, I sighed and looked back at the still half naked Jason running around for his clothes and Piper who was still trying to clean up after him. I walked back and grabbed my bag and left the cabin heading towards the van waiting at the pine.

With my lack of experience at driving in the city Frank took the wheel, which meant that Hazel took shotgun so I was stuck in the far back attempting to get some more shuteye before our grand adventure. Jason hopped into the van causing the sides to shake just a bit followed by Piper and Leo, who all sat in the middle row leaving me all alone, probably for the best. Nico decided to clear the way and scout taking advantage of his shadow traveling abilities, I wished that I could have missed the ride. "Don't worry it will be alright" she said looking at me smiling, I raised my eyebrows in reply and curled up into the corner pulling the hood up on my jacket to cover my face.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, the car ride was only interrupted by the occasional rest stop and bathroom break. DOA sat on the horizon as we pulled the old van closer only to find Nico leaning against the front of the building. Frank stopped the van and put it in park signaling for us to start to file out. Leo opened the door and stretched his legs (the first time in many hours) only to be pushed out of the way by a smiling and bouncy Piper who moved out of the way for her equally happy but less bouncy husband who helped the fallen son of Hephaestus up off of his feet. I clambered over to the door and stepped out removing the jacket that felt too hot in the California heat, and walked over to the waiting child of Hades.

"Payment please" Charon said waiting for us to hand over some loot. "That won't be necessary" the prince of the dead said as he walked past and onto the boat signaling for us to follow him on board. The dead dreams floated by as we sat on the edge of the boat, teddy bears, a few ironic sailboats sinking, a bike, a velvet box, and a laptop floated on by. The sense of dread hit me as I saw the magnificent palace that stood before me, bringing back the fears that have been pushed back to the center of my being. Could I have saved her; do they forgive me for failing? and several other questions roamed my head as we curved away towards the entrance of the pit.

I could feel the hate and suffering radiating from the massive cavern bellow as we wandered around looking for the entity that had managed to escape and plan an assault on Olympus. We circled around about half way until we came across the edge of Tartarus that held a chunk missing from it. The footsteps or rather the lack of them just provided us with the knowledge that it could fly. The son of Hades walked over to the pit gazing into the darkness bellow. The roar of pained souls stopped as he looked over Jason looked around the area along with Piper standing still so whatever caused that couldn't hear them. "Percy grab him" she yelled, I lunged forward and pulled Nico back right before an arrow phased through the sky. The group stopped and looked between Nico and I stunned. "That was awesome" Leo announced totally forgetting the tense moment that was held before. I stood back up and dusted my jeans off, I offered a hand to Nico to find him already standing, he thanked me quickly and shuffled off.

The tracks started off a good deal away from the edge of Tartarus, the power we felt as we walked near was at least on par with the gods, even with it have been a few weeks sense its passing, the power could only have been held by a few entities, the Primordials. I voiced these opinions to the rest of the group eliciting a few incredulous looks and a few agreements in the form of thoughtful nods. We looked around for only a while longer hoping to get back before whatever it was came back. Nico lead the way back to the Styx planning how to tell the gods this news. The river came into view and the ferry sat on the dock with a very disappointed Charon sitting on the deck eyeing us as we walked by. We walked into the shadowed fortress that towered over us, as we grew deeper into it I could feel the cool stares of spirits acting as judge and jury while we walked to the executor. Nico left us waiting outside the room as he talked to his father asking for passage to Olympus, the voices continued for a while causing many of us to doubt the son of Hades until he arrived with a grin on his face and with Hades trailing behind him. Hades looked at all of us and stopped as he looked at me, doubt crossed his face but it left as quick as it came, as he continued down the line. "Cover your eyes" He said keeping the discussion short, the light blared through my eyelids until it faded away announcing that we had arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: I DO NOT OWN PJO JUST MY OC'S. Review or PM if you enjoyed the story or if you have any ideas you would like for me to include. Hope you all enjoy!)

Chapter 5

(Percy)

I opened my eyes to find my employers seated before me eyeing the group carefully. Jason took a step forward and looked up to his father, "Father we could not find it but we have an idea as to what it was." He announced drawing all of the entities attention. "What is it my boy" Zeus boomed, "We believe it to be a Primordial." He said bluntly surprising the Gods that held the hope that it was just a titan. "One that could fly." He announced knowing Athena would need all she could get in order to find the problem. "Great job son" the lord of gods said, "Now you must go, return to the camp." Snapping his fingers, he turned back around. I could see myself starting to fade out of the room as mist coated my shoes and continued to rise far above my ankles.

The night sky held only the lights of the stars and the distant campfire that stood on the other side of the forest. Jason left to tell Chiron the news so the rest of the group disbanded, leading me to the solitude of my cabin. I sat on the porch as I watched the distant embers float to the ether and listened to the voices singing the merry tunes I still remember. The shadows warped next to a tree that sat about ten feet out. Nico walked up and sat on the steps to the small porch. "Thanks for the save" He said trying to find the right words to say. "She is happy you know" He mentioned hoping to strike a conversation. "I know" I replied staring into the sky wishing to see her face just one more time, "She told me that she doesn't want to see you any time soon" He said jokingly. "She is what keeps me going" with that I got up and left.

(3rd Person)

Piper and Jason crept inside the cabin a few hours later the darkness of the cabin failing to disrupt the joyous mood they held in their hearts. Piper walked forward into the kitchen until suddenly she stopped nearly dropping her stuff to the floor. Jason walked over hoping to find the answer to her actions but to only find himself stopping at the sound of Percy's voice, "I know that and I know you know that, but we can't talk now they are back." Percy stood up from the bed he was sitting on and walked out looking upon the stunned Jason and Piper.

(Percy)

"Can I help you" my now gruff voice asked the two eavesdroppers standing there still confused at what was happening. "Percy, who were you talking to?" Piper asked me, adding a bit of charm to her voice. "It doesn't matter" I replied fairly pissed that she would use mind games against me. I turned to go back to the "Private" sanctuary that I held when a hand gripped my shoulder. "Who was it" He demanded turning me back around. I looked into a determined Jason's face and replied as I did earlier "It doesn't matter" and turned back, barley ducking the fist that flew after me. I turned still ducking and pushed into his stomach with my shoulder slamming him into the wall. I backed up and looked him in the eye "My house my rules" I said hoping I made it clear enough. I walked back to my room without any interruptions this time. The soft discussion emanating from the other room allowed me to follow their movements as they wandered through the small kitchen and into the room that they had set up as their own. The night passed quickly as the discussion stopped or continued in a volume I could no longer pick up through the walls. I sat back and wondered just how much they heard, and what they planned on doing about it.

The sun came up over the horizon while I sat on the edge of the cliff dropping into the water of the long island sound. "You know it will be alright" Annabeth said. "Yeah but it's just not right without you" I replied knowing nobody was close enough to overhear us. I looked over to my right and made out the wispy white form and smiled knowing that Hades was onto us and that I had to keep these moments at heart and make them count. I turned back to the water bellow and wondered what it was like for her, to have decided to slip through the process and to be able to waltz to the living as whished, to decide to forgo the freedom that is in death, to bind her afterlife to be with me. She sat down next to me, the wavering form floating just an inch above the rocks and less than one away from me. The world slowed down as I felt water moving towards me, I turned and saw Piper advancing the cliff side in hand with Jason and Nico. Annabeth disappeared quickly knowing what would happen if she was to get caught. Jason shuffled a bit as he came closer, trying to block the action of drawing his new coin from his pocket, as Piper walked over obviously attempting to stay diplomatic as Nico backed into the shadowy tree line. I stood up and looked towards Piper the obvious leader of the group not forgetting the now armed Jason who was standing still, "What do you want now?" I asked hoping that they hadn't figured it out yet. "Percy we know you have been talking with Her." Piper said addressing the elephant in the room and confirming my worst suspicions. I looked towards Nico and I noticed the same look he had during dinner those days ago. "Percy we want the best for you" Piper said as Jason walked slowly towards me still tensed up. "I don't need help" I said keeping my voice steady as I prepared for the assault that was to come. Jason advanced flipping the coin grabbing the spear as it formed in his hand. Piper backed up knowing that diplomacy was over and drew her knife as she did so. I twisted the ring on my hand to have it stay a useless band of bronze as I saw Leo walking up the trail holding a sad look on his face. Jason advanced knowing that the time was at hand, holding the golden weapon at my chest. "Percy you must come in the Gods demand it" That did it, I reached down into my pocket and grabbed the pen sitting there, activating the magical blade I drew my stance as the form of Annabeth became visible to all behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in some time. I hope you enjoy! (I DO NOT OWN PJO JUST MY OC THINGITYS))

Chapter 6

(Percy)

The spear moved to my abdomen, I twisted away from its path of destruction swinging my bronze sword towards it. The spear shifted down as I applied force downwards keeping Jason pinned but allowed Piper and Leo the perfect opportunity to get within striking distance. The hammer slammed down onto the spear shaft that replaced the location of my arm. I disengaged from the fight and looked towards the disarmed Jason and Leo who stood a few feet ahead of me hammer at the ready and Piper coming around to my right, pushing me closer and closer towards Annabeth and the cliff. Nico turned back and left the area returning towards the cabins to probably the big house. I stepped back and felt the ground slightly shift bellow me as my weight began to crack the edge of the cliff. Jason edged forward recovered spear in hand and said "Percy we only want to talk." I gripped the sword harder and watched as he moved quickly to attack. I slipped past the attack but I also slipped partway off the cliff slicing his leg as I fell into the water bellow hoping Annabeth had the common sense to dissipate as I capped Riptide on my decent.

The water was cold but it didn't bother me for too long as I heated the area around me to my body temperature. I passed through the water hoping to pass the barrier to escape the camp but I found myself unable to break through, the Gods wanted to contain me and capture me, but two can play that game. I raised up out of the water and ran into the forest that covered most of the camps ground. The trees began to blur together as I ran deeper and deeper into the flora, anybody else would have gotten lost but I knew these forests one could say I lived in it. I climbed a tree and looked for the trees with a painted red strip around the top, which signaled the location of my cabin and the way back to the other cabins. I walked away from the cabin until the night overtook the day and I was forced into having to take a rest from the exhaustion that followed the use of my powers and fights. I drew Riptide and talked for hours with Her until I was slowly drifting off to sleep.

(Jason)

He jumped. The son of a bitch actually jumped for it. I would have flown after him but the wound took my attention first as the red blood seeped out of the three-inch-long gash that took the front of my leg. I stood up after bandaging the wound with bandages courtesy of Leo's tool belt. He couldn't leave, the Gods made him unable to pass the barrier and if he was smart he would go to the forest, even the water couldn't protect him for long. I stood up and noticed that Piper was staring at the spot that Annabeth was just floating at. "Hey we will get him" I said resting my hand on her left shoulder around her back, "He needs help and we will get him it" I finished meaning every word I said. Leo walked over "Dude he took the ring off; I can't track him." He said crumbling the hope of us easily finding him. I slammed my fist down cracking the stone I was sitting on and hurting my hand. Piper looked at me worried while Leo took quite a few steps back. I looked back towards the trail leading towards the cabins and noticed Nico and Chiron wandering towards us.

"I can't find her soul" Nico said, "If someone bound it to Riptide there is nothing I can do." He finished knowing that this was exactly the opposite of what I wanted to hear. "Can your father dispel it?" Piper asked knowing that Hade's power was way beyond his sons. "He needs to be holding it." He explained, "It's a magical blade, beyond just celestial bronze, it holds more power than you realize." Leo explained knowing how weapons and magical effects vary per blade. "I doubt even the Gods know how powerful" changing the subject out of guessing games I asked Chiron, "Do you have a full map of the forest?" His face gave off a pained look as he tried to find a decent response to the answer, "Most maps were made by Percy, I don't know how detailed he was in their making." "Anything would help" I answered. He opened his satchel and grabbed a few rolled up pieces of paper and handed them to me. "He knows them better than anybody, be careful." Leo conjured up a tube out of the belt for the maps and placed them carefully inside. Chiron cantered away leaving Nico to shadow travel to the underworld trying to find how she escaped in the first place, leaving the rest of us to find the son of Poseidon.

(Percy)

I woke up to the sound of Annabeth's voice calling me to wake up, "Percy they are on their way you need to get going." She said, noticing that I was finally awake she dissipated as I pulled myself up and gathered my stuff, running as soon as I had everything back into my pockets, I headed towards the hillside that popped up in the forest.

The yells that appeared in the air alerted me to the fact that they found my camp and that I only had a few hours ahead of them, but I knew these forests and the night couldn't stop me from finding my target. The cliff wall came into view after about another couple of hours running and jogging, the amount of time remaining in the night was slowly receding with each and every footstep, the dark grey rock that sat before me rose about twenty feet above my head, not incredibly high, but high enough to allow the secret entrance stand. I placed my hand against the rock pushing into it slightly as a sea green light surrounded it allowing the door to swing open. I walked inside closing the surprisingly light door closed behind me, locking it for godly entities and others. I switched the lights and walked into our new home.

(Please review and PM it helps give me ideas on what to do next. (I think the button needs some love))


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: Hey guys sorry for not posting in awhile, I got a second job and its been taking a lot of time, I'll keep on posting the story isn't dead. Thanks for reading and I hope all of you lovely people enjoy)

Chapter 7

(Percy)

The hall inside Bunker 3 were a solid dark sea green etched with a fish scale pattern. I walked past the thick pointed wooden archway much like the bow of a ship (If looked at from above) and walked into the main room that conjoined the rest of the hidden bunker together, the couches sat in a ring around a small table still holding the flowers I had placed on its vase a week before, the beautiful yellowish flowers with the purple innards now a dreary brown. I sat down and looked around the room I now had to live in, the kitchen beckoned to me but I had a few things to take care of first. The form of Annabeth shimmered into existence before me as I placed the drawn sword in my hands into a rack that dispelled the recall enchantment for the time being. "You can't stay here forever" She said knowing fully well that I could stay here for a few years and still not exhaust the resourced I had poured into this place over the years. "I can't just let them take you from me either" I replied looking down at the floor that held my aching feet. "I can't lose you again".

(Jason)

The trail continued for several miles from the camp Percy had set up, he had obviously decided to not make this very easy on on us by the fact that the trail zig zagged and bent around several fields. We camped for a bit when Piper had to take care of Leo's twisted ankle. The speed of the group was dramatically decreased because of this, the maps held very little of what was in this area, a Cliffside was nearby but not very much beyond the occasional creek or pond that we had to stop and check out just to be sure that he wasn't hiding below the surface. The trail ran cold at the edge of the cliff meaning that either he climbed it or that he faked us out yet again, well that was until Leo placed his hand on the cliff face and felt around the rock. "There is something here I can sense it" He said almost in a trance. "I think we found bunker 3 guys" Piper said looking a bit worried, knowing what Bunker 9 held inside. I looked back to her and saw the worry in her eyes, "Leo can you get it open?" I ask hoping that this would be easier than expected. "Sorry boss dude it's like mine, its Poseidon kids only." He said confirming the worst was true. I slammed my hand against the stone before me doing more damage to myself than the magical door standing before me. I turned back signaling to the others that we need to turn back and head back to his cabin to look for ideas on how we may be able to get inside or at least figure out if he had any back up plans.

(Percy)

They sat outside the door discussing any ideas to get this door open only to come up with returning back to my cabin hoping I left something behind in my hasty retreat. I turned back after watching the figures disappear into the woods to head back to my cabin, and sat down on the chair facing the magical screen that sat by the door showing the outside world. I turned to Annabeth only to find the sword and not the ethereal body. I relaxed a bit knowing that it would take them awhile to get the Gods to displace the protective shields that Father had placed on here and drifted off to sleep as the effort and energy that I spent came to collect payment.

I woke up to a soft call emanating from the corner, I sat up and looked to see Annabeth pointing me towards the hallway. The lights had dimmed as I slept (perks of a magic house) and the low light helped my still groggy eyes as I scampered over to the long hall Riptide in hand and Annabeth looking over my shoulder. I struck a small box with my foot and found myself falling and at the mercy of Hermes as the package could have only been delivered by one entity. I stood up off the ground to see the God standing there, Caduceus in hand looking disapprovingly to the wispy figure behind me. I stood up and pulled Riptide between us causing George and Martha to his in response sending the gods attention to me.

"Percy give her up" He said looking me in the eyes. "Hermes I can't let you take her, it's not your place to tell me what to do" I said taking a step back but keeping the blade the same level not trusting the god. "Percy this isn't right; you can't do this" He stepped forwards white knuckles showing as he gripped the staff. I stepped back again hoping I could keep the fight in the room and out of the hall. Annabeth floated just above the floor to my left and signaled to prepare, Hermes lunged forward with a speed unmatched, well normally that is, I blocked his strike using the powers that my domain extended and struck back as the staff slid off the cross guard slamming into a small table obliterating the wood, the blade struck his arm cutting the exposed flesh drawing ichor and a string of curses. The blade swept up knocking the staff from the sweep up from the table and onto the ground leaving its masters hand as I pinned the god to the ground ripping the shirt he wore.

"Percy they will get you" I looked him head on staring into his eyes that hid his emotions from view. "I'll be waiting" I said as he flashed away. I sat down looking towards Annabeth who was giving me the ''I told you so'' look. "Percy I know this was all thrown onto you but you know you could just give in" she said strait faced, her grey eyes pierced my soul as I looked back to her "Annabeth I can handle this I just hope the others can help." I sat back down and waited for the call.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I looked down at the edge of the forest as the three moved back towards the camp not looking up like most people, I sat down the bow and turned back to the winding trail that lead to the ground below. The loose rocks slipped around as I crouched and walked towards the door, I headed towards the door and knocked hoping the son of Poseidon could let me in. I waited a few seconds before heading out to the woods to wait, I couldn't wait out in the open who knows who would come by.

The night sky grew darker when I saw a flash of light, removing my arm from my eyes I saw the Messenger looking towards the door hand glowing till he phased through box in hand. I slipped down the tree I was sitting in and waited for the god to flee. I wasn't disappointed the flash of light that followed thirty minutes after the first flash. The disgruntled god saluted the door with a finger and flashed away. I stood up and looked around the area watching for signs of movement and walked over knocking at the stone barrier standing before me. The slightly hollow sound rung through the cold air for a second until it dissipated into nothing. The door opened up to reveal a tired looking Percy who took one look and ushered me inside.

(Jason)

We sat there at the big house confused at his actions well at least I was. Chiron said that he would come around but each moment seems to prove this to be a fool's hope. Hermes got back to Zeus and told him about whatever happened in there, the thunder and lightning just proved through the night that it wasn't good. Most campers decided that it was better to just act as if nothing had happened but we could all see it on their faces, the fear, the anxiety, they couldn't hide it from us; war made it second nature to pick it out. Leo ran off to Bunker 9 for some project that he thought could help out but with Percy as powerful as he is in that room I doubt it could. The body next to me shifted her head rolling off my shoulder waking her back up, she couldn't sleep, none of us could, but I knew that it was hitting her hard, she wasn't used to this. I sat my arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer.

"You can go back to bed" I said looking at her. Damn she looked beautiful even after waking up. "You know that I want to hear what happened as you do." She replied throwing my offer into the wind. I sat up a bit sliding on the stairs that we sat on so I was a bit closer. "You know I would get you as soon as they came, right?" I said looking back to her eyes. "Jason, I'm staying" She closed her eyes ending the conversation right there. The sun rose above the tree line blinding me as it came closer parking just by the volley ball court. A wolf whistle sounded to the Aphrodite kids that where playing as Apollo open the door and walked over. I nudged Piper awake and stood up the roman still in me drew me into attention, the sun god smiled and looked towards me in an attempt to get me to settle down. "Yo Jase no need for that dude!" he said fake smile plastered on his face like always as he walked over passing Piper and I and headed into the big house. I turned to the still groggy woman next to me and helped her up to then turn to the doors and head inside.

(Leo)

I ignited my hand and opened the massive door before me, I walked over towards the meatal workbench that sat in the middle of the massive room, I shook the mess around hoping to find the blueprints I had made all those years ago. Pushing past a sheets of old project I had long forgotten I finally reached it, I picked up the worn sheet of paper the design still standing out form all of the stains and marks placed by years of carelessness. I walked over to the clearest worktable and began construction.

(Percy)

The sound echoed off of the walls drawing me out of my day dream. I walked over to the door looking to the magical screen that showed the person I was hoping wouldn't show up, out of all the people that he could have sent why did it have to be her? I grabbed Riptide and pocked it knowing that she would want to inspect for damages if she could get to it, she could get so protective sometimes. I swung the door open and prepared for the worst.

"By the Gods! Percy there is a reason that we have pass phrases!" She yelled while attempting to club me with her hands as if that would fix the situation. "Hey I could see that it was you" I said knowing that it wouldn't be a good enough excuse to her. "Percy I can't believe you! Ouranos is fleeing his prison and sending his minions against us and you're not asking for the simple pass phrase" I prepared for the speech that would come, "You know what would happen! If the true lord of the skies arrived Atlas would be freed! Zeus would be powerless all of the deities would be destroyed!" she yelled, her face turning red as she became overwhelmed. "Look but it's all fine" The words slipped out before I could stop them, "Gods damn you Percy you fool." She said turning around holding back laughter. I grinned and gave her a hug, "It's been far too long" I say knowing she could only agree.

(AN: Poll going up for who this mystery person will be!(It will be taken off noon EST Saturday the 3rd) Thank you all of you lovely people I hope you all enjoyed. Please review it really helps!)


	9. Chapter 9

(AN: Well Zoe won... only one person voted... so yeah, I know it wasn't up for very long but I would have appreciated it if a bit more voted but I guess thats life. Please enjoy and review!)

Chapter 9

(Percy)

The sword shook in my pocket as I walked back to the seat I had left. Zoe sat down on the seat to my left and looked at me wondering what I was worried about. "Get down" I said quietly as I crouched and began to slowly approach the door. The sword hadn't been wrong before, I drew it and waited for the coming fight. The door glowed an eerie blue color as three figures walked through, wandering in as if there was no "unbreakable" door behind them, "Perseus, give him to us" the leader said walking slowly towards me, "You will not come to harm, our master holds nothing against you" The others began to move towards the sides forming an arc around us. I grabbed the sword holding it up before them waiting for the tension to break and for them to attack.

The infernals each grew claws of about a foot in length and lunged, I swiped toward the leader cleaving the left hand but took a hit to my arm as I did so, the pain was excruciating but I followed the urge to move anyways dodging the attack from the second. Zoe struck the last one with her sword decapitating it almost immediately. I switched hands (Years of training others had long taught me to be able to fight with either hand) and swung again only to be deflected putting a gash into the wall. The second was stopped by the silver sword running through its side dissipating it into a fine blue mist. The first still stood before me with what appeared to be a satisfied look on what could be taken as his face as her sword pierced his side sending him back to where he came.

"Infernals, the servants of the primordial Ouranos" she said wiping her blade clean of the light blue mist that still covered it." I grabbed my arm, the three scratch marks throbbing with pain, and stood up grimacing at the feeling of hot lead pouring into the wounds, "Percy you need him to take a look at it." She said a look of worry was obvious on her face, "I know you don't want to see him after what he told you last time" I looked to her face and only saw honesty, I nodded and walked over towards her as she grabbed a small black pearl and threw it creating a vortex allowing us to walk to his dimension.

(Leo)

I finished it, the parts I made years ago really helped speed this along, I grabbed it and ran back to the others finding them inside of the house with the Apollo. They turned to see me panting in the doorway, "Leo what in the Gods names is that?" Jason asked earning a disappointed look from Apollo. "This can get us in" I said proudly holding it up, Piper looked at it as if it was a bomb and Apollo looked ready to try it out. "Ok let's go get him" Jason said looking a bit exhausted.

(Jason)

Apollo gave us a ride till we were only about a half a mile away, we wandered through listening to Leo obsess over this new "super drill" of his, supposedly it could dig right through the magical barriers of Hecate herself. The cliffs top appeared above the trees as we came to just the shrubbery and to Leos dismay, a melted door. Apollo walked forward bow in hand and looked inside, "Clear" He said all notes of humor gone from his voice. Leo brought up the rear as we walked in to find the place in disarray, papers were everywhere and there was a chunk taken out of the wall along with blood, human blood on the floor. Apollo walked towards it, "Its Percy, well at least it's his blood type" He said after a quick glance. Piper looked around and found a cloth coated in blue, "Is this important" we all turned to see her hold it up, the powder sat like two rectangles side by side fading at their edges. "apó tous theoús" Apollo said almost trance like as he walked over and grabbed the cloth, "It's the Inferni" he said turning to me, "This proves that Athena was right, he is rising" "But what do they want with Percy?" I ask knowing what the others wanted to know "and where is he" Apollo looked around and smiled, "I don't know why they want him but I know that somebody helped him escape, look the blood ends at the slightly warped floor, he went in a vortex, but to who or where I can't say." The god shifted his weight pondering something internally but decided it was important at this time. "I need to report this, go back to camp and inform Chiron." And with that he flashed out.

The walk back was hades, Leo kept on complaining that he didn't get to try out the drill and Piper still was tired so we couldn't move as quickly as I had hoped. The eventual return to the safe haven gave me the chance to get Piper to get some sleep and to send Leo to the firing range. The big house's windows seemed to peer into my soul as the door opened to seemingly eat me, Chiron was sitting down in the wheelchair as he dominated the guest (a kid I didn't recognize) in a game of cards. "Chiron Apollo said that the Inferni were back, and they were after Percy. He looked up fear being brought to control and pointed to the attic, the home of the old oracle, and sat back down without a word. I walked up the ladder sat waiting for whatever was going to come.


	10. Chapter 10

(AN: So yeah Chaos... Hope you all enjoy! Please review its there for a reason (Questions, comments, hallucinations) Thanks all you lovely people!)

Chapter 10

(Zoe)

Of course he had to weigh a ton, Percy's passed out frame was wrapped over my shoulder as I brought him to the infirmary. The dark walls seemed out of place for a clinic but in the rest of the castle it fit right in. I sat him down on a chair nodding towards the wide eyed doctors that patrolled between patients. I smiled and pointed to the sleeping form of Percy and turned to leave. The receptionist just cowered as I walked past knowing full well that I didn't have to sign anything after what happened before.

The main road stretched throughout the inside of the walls for quite a while the brick passed quite a few houses and smaller buildings leading to the keep of this castle. It's been quite some time since I had been out of the keep's walls the people who I protected thought I had faded back into legend, if it was this bad for me I wonder what it would be like for Percy when he woke up.

(Percy)

Muttering. That's all I could hear for quite some time until my eyes could finally opened showing black walls and the contrasting white lab coat that held an armband that I had hoped I would never see again, a black vortex the swirl outlined in a deep purple. Chaos, I looked at my arm, ignoring the smirk that the attendant gave me, the wound was bandaged but wasn't throbbing anymore which was good I guess, I ripped out the IV giving the look to the protesting doctor that rushed over. I walked out pushing the grabbing hands away onto the road, my shoes and pants were left on thank the gods, but the lack of a shirt left me at a bit at a disadvantage when trying to be discreet. People kept on staring but I doubt it was the lack of a shirt, they wouldn't have expected me to be back here anytime soon. The doors to the inside of the keep opened up as I came into view, the guards were probably alerted about me being here and Chaos probably wanted an audience.

The throne room was nice, the purple walls studded in gold seemed to go well with the red rug that lead form the door to the throne at the end of the room. Zoe was sitting down at a chair by the wall while the big cheese himself sat before me. "Percy quickly we must talk" He said shrinking down to my size "Ouranos is rising again and we still need you" he finished looking me in the eyes. "Didn't you already learn I'm not your pet?" I asked knowing that he would put up an argument, he really did need me, "Percy we need somebody to carry the sword" He said pointing to my pocket and therefore Riptide, "I know you don't like it now but in this time it's the last thing needed to finish him off!" I stepped back a few steps, "You want his soul?" knowing the powers he already held and that the fates wouldn't like this one bit. "Percy it's the only way" Chaos said lowering his head, the hood casting shadows over his face, "Or you! You could use it my boy!" lifting his head joyfully he approached me grabbing my shoulders and looking me in the eyes. "You can control it Percy! You have bonded with these souls already; as the sword's master you can control them." Riptide trembled as he said these words. The pressure was too much, the sword's influence and the power radiating off of the too excited Chaos, I crumpled.

(Percy: Some time ago)

The woods protected me, the camp hid us from people and the barrier kept out most of the monsters, but the woods kept me from the others. Zoe told me what it does, it takes souls. Annabeth is stuck there in limbo along with any demigods unfortunate enough to be reaped. Monsters aren't effected, the soul is already bound elsewhere for them, but Gods and Demi-mortals can be taken. She told me about a being, Chaos, the one who gifted it to her, he told her that it contained a power too great to let fall into the wrong hands. The soul reaper contained Ouranos, well at least a part of him, most people thought that he was placed in Tartarus but much like his son he was cut up into pieces, several were hidden away, the only way to keep him from fully reforming. This sword held a piece, one of the last remaining according to her. Chaos placed it in her care knowing she could take care of it but she handed it to Hercules thinking he was the next great hero, but in the end it worked out I guess.

(Percy: Present)

The world came back into view; I was in yet another dark room, not the clinic this one actually had windows. I sat up and turned to find Zoe and Annabeth in deep discussion, the other master of the sword looked over and noticed that I was up. "Percy I'm sorry, I didn't realize he was in that mood." She looked like she hadn't slept in quite a while then it hit me, "Zoe how long have I been out?" she sighed, "A week." I stopped, "Zoe what's been going on?" "Percy Chaos wants us to help again, he is pulling all debts for this one." "I can go free right? What do I owe him?" I said hoping that I didn't have to follow this whack job again last time nearly killed me. "Percy he healed your arm, you owe him your life." I sat back down after realizing that I had stood up while the discussion happened, "Ok, take me to him."


	11. Chapter 11

(AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy! Please review it really helps out and I greatly appreciate it. If you have any questions just PM or review. Thanks all you lovely people!)

Chapter 11

(Percy)

The doors opened up, the footmen struggling to pull the massive doors apart, Zoe pointed me towards the throne. Chaos sat there looking down on a thick stack of papers in hand, I walked up and stood there waiting for him to finally recognize me. "Gods damn it" I yell as he continues to ignore me, "What in hades do you need me for!" the deity looked up and acted like he just noticed me, the problem with being the master of the universes is that you tend to spread your sanity a bit too thin, "Ah Percy! Glad to see that you came around" I didn't know if he was talking about me deciding to help him or that I'm no longer passed out and the smile he gave me didn't help out, "Well I hate owing people" I said looking towards my arm. His face darkened a bit as I said as much, "Percy I won't ask anything else from you, I just need you to finish this do what the Titans could not." I looked up at him and saw the flicker of sanity that flashed in his eyes, "Ok" I said knowing this was the only way.

(Jason)

Green mist, after Gaea I heard the stories from the older campers, something big will happen soon. A voice stuck out in the eerily quiet room, "One quest but many a test, find the lost but at what cost?, the ghost onc…" the voice dissipated as Piper burst through the trap door, "Jason! We're under attack!" and disappeared back to the room below. I turned back to where the green mist last sat only to not find any trace of it, standing up I headed down the ladder pulling my coin out of my pocket.

The camp was in panic, Chiron was attempting to get the campers together while Piper attempted to calm the masses to no avail, I looked over by the tree to find a large group of creatures bashing an invisible barrier that protected the camp. I looked towards Chiron and signaled for the Ares cabin to follow me. Barriers had been set up, the Hephaestus cabin had set some up years ago beneath the earth to rise when needed, and the Apollo cabin had lined up ready to protect the land that they loved, the rest of the camp was starting to get organized, it was Percy's job to run defenses so nobody quite knew what to do. The Ares kids backed me up as we slowly formed up, the monsters where held at bay until a blue misty creature walked over, shoving several monsters over, he laughed as his claw slipped easily through the barrier.

(Zoe)

The world turned upside down as we fell through the hole in the universe Chaos spawned beneath our feet. Percy closed his eyes and relaxed, I couldn't believe that even after the many times I've done this he still has gotten more used to the feeling of falling before me. The light below us grew until we fell through back inside Bunker 3. The room was empty but we could tell somebody was in here, the cloth that I used to clean my blade had been moved around, and that and the fact that there was graffiti that said Valdez wuz here.

"Zoe look at this" Percy said standing at the door, "The barrier" he stated drawing my attention to the shield around the camp that was now flashing yellow, like blood pumping through veins, "Zoe we need to help" he said looking over to me, "Percy we can't that's not why Chaos sent us here" "Gods damn it Zoe they will die out there!" He said the pain in his face quite evident, his fatal flaw really was a pain in the ass. "And if we don't do this they will anyways! Percy we have no choice!" His face hardened and he nodded, "Ok let's go then".

(Jason)

The barrier split and fell apart as the monsters began to flood in, Apollos cabin began firing as soon as the gap became apparent the flood of monsters slowly losing numbers until they reached the barricades, Ares campers fought bravely decimating the flood but not without losses. The blue one walked slowly forward parting the monsters mid-combat, its blank face staring into my soul. A hellhound lunged at me only to be decapitated by my sword, the remains scattering around the battlefield, Apollo campers began to retreat back towards the cabins while picking off stray monsters, the mixed battlefield making it almost impossible for a clear shot. Lighting struck the monsters frying several that were trying to take a few Ares kids alone as I looked for the target. I wasn't disappointed, the blue hazy monster looked right towards me and charged claws stretched out. My blade met his claws fending off the savage diagonal cut aimed for my chest, electricity jumped from my blade to the beast to no effect, I shoved the blade forward disengaging and took several steps back holding the gold blade before me as it advanced.

The claw cut through my flesh as it ripped through the gold blade, it was cold; the space that was now filled with the air around me, the best laughed and watched as I fell to the ground my second coin shattered in pieces around me. Piper screamed bring me together as the world just began to get hazy, the creature stood before her, its forces demolished and the camp regrouping, the claw about to strike. I grabbed the remaining blade and threw hoping that it would help as I passed out into the land beyond.

The room was dark, the lights seemed to be trying to light it but the walls seemed to absorb the light. "Jason Grace" a voice boomed, "You are still needed now listen carefully, you will lose yourself if you don't get my help but the current conflict is keeping me at bay, you must find Percy he can bring you back to me." He finished sending shivers down my spine, "Go now you have much to live for"

"Apollo you have to save him" a voice cried out, Leo, it was Leo, I panicked mentally, where was Piper? Did she make it? Light flooded my vision as I found myself opening my eyes, I scanned the room to find her laying on a bed still passed out. Apollo stood above looking to where I was, "Jason, I can't get her to wake, it's an older power, I can hold it back but not much else. I'm sorry"


	12. Chapter 12

(AN: Hey you guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter! If you do please make a review and let me know what you think was the best part, and if you disliked it please review and let me know why! Thanks all you lovely people!)

Chapter 12

(Percy)

The sky darkened as we passed through the remains of the barrier the magic that withheld the rain fading into nothing. The water energized me filling in the missing energy that traversing planes of existence tended to sap. The sounds of battle tore through my mind as my ADHD brought it back, I could easily imagine what was happening just a mile away. Thunder broke my train of thought as the remaining barrier shook behind me. "Percy we need to keep moving" The vaporish figure said motioning for me to continue following the darting figure of Zoe. I smiled and picked up the pace earning a semi-disappointed look from Annabeth.

The rain just got worse as we headed towards town, a flood watch was issued so there was little traffic to get in our way as we walked to wherever Chaos told Zoe to go. The companion of mine was eerily quiet as we walked, weather it was due to the impending danger or the fact that small talk wasn't her thing I wouldn't know, she just kept her pace as she dived into the small abandoned gas station that we happened across. The floor was coated in a thin layer of water from the rain that seeped from the door all the way to the back, glass was shattered across the floor giving the water an extra sparkly look. I kept to the shelving hoping to stay out of sight, we don't need mortal problems getting in the way of our search. The aisle was broken apart, the shelving was knocked over placing protein bars and honeybuns at my feet. The lack of any monsters unsettled me as I looked for the tell, anything that could show the doorway to the Avalon, the gateway for the greater souls, ones of Gods and legends.

Zoe opened a door to a hall, "Hey Percy I'll be back just need to take care of something" she said pointing towards the sign that sat on the blue doors. I turned back hoping I could finish the search before time ran out. I heard glass break in the back hall, Zoe must have stepped in some. I shuffled through the debris of candy and glass hoping to find the loose flagstone, something fell and hit my head and all I saw was black, the misty images of my dream already starting to form.

(Flashback dream thingy)

I could feel the power, the sword held more that I could have imagined. Annabeth kept a happy look but I knew better, this must have been hell for her, to be kept alongside the others that were unfortunate enough to be captured. I tried releasing the souls as I was in control over the sword but the lack of change just proved that it may just control me not the other way around. I continued down the dark hall to the throne room, hoping the Chaos could help me out, the black doors sitting just before me. The lackeys pulled open the doors showing Chaos sitting down watching me as if he knew just what I was going to ask.

He laughed as I entered the room, "Percy my boy! What brings you here today?" I looked at the joyous look that shown out of his face it looked nice and welcoming but it was all a charade, I could tell he didn't want to hear what I had to say. "Chaos, I can't keep doing this." I said pulling the sword out looking for him to sever the bond that we shared. Just wanted to clear something up the sword wasn't enchanted to stick with the owner but was bonded to a user weather it was his will or not, Chaos (Its creator) could only dissolve the bond that was initiated, well that or death. "No, you are too powerful of an asset Percy." He said as his face jumped from jovial to solemn in a heartbeat. His black robes shifted as he sat up, his attention was all on me now, "You need to finish this. I have a great reward for you Percy but it requires that you bring this to an end." I looked at him in disgust, "This is tearing me apart! I can't hold this knowing what it's doing to her." The deity stood up and looked down at me eyes slowly beginning to glow, the intensity growing each passing second, "Percy you are destined for greatness, you will win this battle and there is nothing you can do to stop it from happening." He said placing a hand roughly on my shoulder as I felt a pain drive down my arm, a liquid much like black ink flooded down my veins showing through my skin stopping just at my shoulder and wrist the foreign color faded away leaving just the natural tan color of my skin. I looked up to his face and found a dark look, one I hadn't seen him wear in a long time. I crumpled to the floor.

I found myself back at the cabin in the woods at camp. My bed creaked as I got up my right arm still hurting from whatever he had done to it. I looked around hoping to see a friendly face, somebody had to have brought me back, Chaos couldn't unless evoked or if his servants had gathered but that hadn't happened in a few thousand years so I hear. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the fridge door pulling only to find it stuck. I grabbed with both hands and pulled easily disengaging the lock and discerning what exactly he did, that arms strength was no more. The training kept me busy along with the discussions that I had with Annabeth about the next courses of action as to what I needed to keep her safe. She told me I should accept Chiron's offer the role of combat instructor at camp.

(Present)

I woke up to the face of Zoe five inches away, she seemed relieved as she saw the confusion on my face as I looked around to find myself in an old tunnel, the brick was coated in a thick layer of moss, the only source of light was a set of still burning torches on sconces that seemed rusted with several years of experience. "The shelving fell on you, I pulled you out but you were already unconscious by then but I found the door" She said, smiling as she said the last part. I sat up and looked around the tunnel seemed to go straight to a large wooden door that seemed bolted shut on our side. I got up and looked at her, "You ready?" She nodded and pulled out her bow and proceeded towards the door.


	13. Chapter 13

(AN: Hey guys! The lack of reviews on the last chapter was a bit off-putting, but I'm just hoping your just saving it for this chapter! This will tie up this part of the story. I am planning on making a sequel so yeah. Hope you all enjoy! If you do please review and if not please review and tell me why! Thanks for the support through out the story!)

Chapter 13

(Percy)

The old studded door creaked open as Zoe pushed through. Across from the doors sat a small alter that held still aglow candles. I walked forwards looking for the remains of the deity, Zoe kept back bow in hand knowing she could only be of help at a distance. Then I felt it, it was like a headache, the presence pushed into my mind. I waited hoping that it would leave but I could still feel it siting there almost waiting for me. "What the Hades are you?" I asked expecting the worst and not being disappointed as a booming voice took over, "Percy you must listen to me, I need your help on this otherwise the world as you know it will end." The voice stopped along with the heavy pressure waiting for a response, Zoe hadn't reacted to the sudden voice so I kept it in my head just as the other did. "Ouranos what do you want." The pressure came back but the lack of a voice gave off the feeling that he was thinking deeply. "Percy do you know what will happen when you destroy my remains like he intended." The question dug deep into my mind, "Percy keep moving" Zoe said with a worried look plastered across her face. "He gets it all, you knew that right? Percy I need you as a conduit, destroy me but you have to take the soul for your own, take my powers." The final words drifted out of my mind leaving me with a slight chill.

The box that sat on the ceremonial table glowed a faint light blue that seemed to radiate with a power that rivaled the gods. As I walked closer I could see Zoe slowly approaching drawing her bow further with each step. The lid of the box was easy enough to lift but what I saw will forever weigh down my heart, "Gods damn it Percy do it!" Zoe yelled snapping me back to attention. I grabbed the pen, the blade already forming as I spun it blade up. I could feel it shifting as I pulled the blade away from me up over my head to swing it down onto the fragment. The blade came down and cleaved it in two the energy ripped through the blade as it struck. The force wound up my arm as I allowed it into my own being. The world spun as I stood up from my kneeling position that I dropped to as the energy died out, "Percy why?" Zoe asked as she pulled the bow back, "We had a plan, he brought me back for a reason, he knew you wouldn't understand." She shook her head as she released the arrow.

The world shattered for me, I could see the lines in the air the currents they traveled breaking up reality as others saw it. I swept my arm around guiding one string away causing the barbed arrow to fly off track just grazing the glowing blade in hand beside me. I swung my arm out sending more currents her way sending her back into the wall, I could see the light in her eyes go out as she crumpled to the floor. "Zoe I won't kill you, not this time but I won't have you hunting me" I said as I walked over and cleaved her bow in two. I turned towards the exit only to turn back and grab the used fragment from inside the box, a piece of paper, I could see the stairs and Annabeth and I but the other half was gone.


End file.
